


[Lamperry]冬天是吃草莓的季节

by Ada_26



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_26/pseuds/Ada_26
Summary: 一个校园AU，Frank & John为前后辈关系。无差。
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry





	[Lamperry]冬天是吃草莓的季节

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Frank Lampard / John Terry (其实左右无差)  
> Ranking: PG13  
> Other notes:   
> 可能会有番外  
> 今年份的情人节贺文

「又来了……」新的一周已经来临，Frank刚放下书包，只见抽屉里的情书受到放置物品时的微微震动一封封滑落在地上。身为班干兼校草（当然是女孩子们给他们安的，他却死不承认，还把这个称号留给了已经在读大学的Becks）的他品学兼优，家教良好，当然也不乏追求者，有男有女，从中三到A-Level，完全可以排长龙了。他扶着额头，想着该怎么处理这一打爱之传书，想着直接扔掉也太不尊重女生了，但如果情书一旦带回家，准会被家人发现，自己也就等于接受了那些追求者，这对他来说是更不可能会发生的事。

正好上课铃还没响，我就来读一读看吧。

Frank这样想着，从书包里掏出了美工刀，打开了其中一封情书，信封是淡粉色的，上面画了他的大头卡通形象，还用各种颜色的水性笔涂满了心形。

当他拆开的那一瞬间，他听到了一声尖叫，响彻在A-Level二年级，也就是他所在的那个年级的走廊。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊Frankie学长读了我的信呀—」这个中四女孩双手捂着双颊，跑回了自己所在的教室，恨不得把这个大新闻分享给自己的闺蜜们，既然她会有什么反应，Frank也不会追究了。女孩差点没和正在爬楼梯的Joe给撞倒在地，因为她的心里只有爱慕的学长看了她写的追求信这件事。

「马上就是情人节了呢，到那时候Frank要是收到了更多的情书跟礼物，势必会很困扰的吧……」作为Frank的童年好友，Joe也以他为榜样，在去年努力考进了这所中学进修A-Level课程，也对Frank的情况更加了解，但他也察觉到了一件事，他决定先瞒着Frank，那就是他的同桌John，也对他的朋友有说不出的感情。

「Frankie！」Frank回过了神，见是Joe，便抬了抬下巴，出去了走廊。「自从Becks毕业了以后，这个什么校草的头衔就落在我头上来了，从那之后收到的情书比之前还要多出很多倍，尤其是快情人节了，收到的巧克力也越来越多了，哎，要是Becks还在这里就好了……」

「别说这些没用的话了，Becks已经在马德里读大学了。说回来，那些巧克力你打算怎么处理？」Joe拍了拍Frank的肩膀。

「我怎样都行，但我决定情人节那天不来学校了。」Frank望着楼下的足球场上正在颠球的足球社员们，想着当年在社团担任社长时的旧时光。他说话的音量压得特别低，担心有路过的女生听到。Joe一度以为自己幻听了。

「你说什…」

「我明天开始就不来学校了，只是想回家呆几天静一静。」Frank打断了Joe的话，下一秒看到Joe呆住了，便解释了一番，「不是因为你天天下课找我啦，这你放心。」

「好吧，时间不早了，你能给我你新家的地址吗？我也想念Pat阿姨做的点心了。」

Frank抬起了双眉，点了点头，掏出了纸和笔写下的同时，对Joe说道，「等这次月测一结束，我让我爸来接我们，你就可以在我家好好玩。一言为定。」

「嗯！一言为定！谢谢你Frankie。」上课铃声已响起，Joe只能挥手和Frank告别，加快下楼梯的步伐。

「要到了！」Joe坐回自己的位置，用胳膊肘推醒了正在打盹的John，虽然已经早上了，但由于是冬天，天色依然还有些暗淡，会让人更容易产生困意。

「嗯…什么要到了？」John缓缓张开了双眼，环顾周围都坐满了人，他才意识到已经上课了，他也才意识到，他的口水打湿了校服外套的袖子。

「呃…你头发有点乱，Frankie不会喜欢的。」一听到「Frankie不会喜欢的」这句话，John马上挺直了腰杆，用手快速地拨了一下前不久才在家里打理好的黑色短发。

这堂是世界地理课，教授在黑板上画着地图的同时，John强忍住困意，看到有张纸条传到了他的桌子上。

「你要的，Frankie家的地址，刚问到的」Joe还把刚拿到的地址用蓝色水性笔抄了一遍。

「谢了」John写下简短的话语，把纸条塞回给了Joe，想着这可是只有他和Joe知道的事情。他还没有和Frank说过话，只看过在家长开放日那天在大家的掌声和欢呼声下接受了校长授予他的拉丁语A级证书，他在看到Frank的第一眼起，他就觉得一定要接近他，却不知从何说起。因为，对没说过话的人突然说一声「做我的男朋友吧」，他一定会觉得奇怪，甚至拒绝。

但John心里也清楚，Frank在这个夏天也要毕业离开，再不给他传达自己的心意，估计以后也不会有机会再说了。

「不过明天开始他就不来学校了」纸条又传回到John的手中。

「为什么？」

「他说他想静静，估计是被那些追求者吓怕了，他们好像还因此搬家了呢，地址别和人说出去，否则我会被他揍的~」Joe在结尾还画上了哭脸，把纸条传给了John。

「Frankie学长应该是哪里不舒服才坚持到今天的，但终于有机会见到他了…」John的脸上难掩笑意，还要克制住自己不能大笑出声。

那么问题来了，该送些什么好呢？

那些女生们，虽然皮囊好看，其实应该很懒惰吧，都是临时买的。据说有人甚至直接找人代写情书给学长，如果是这样的话，那真的是太可恶了。相比之下，自己全程参与的手工制品才能体现我对学长的心意…

「请26号同学回答问题。」教授洪亮的声音想起，然而John却像聋了一样。

没有回应。

大家都把目光聚焦在John的身上。

围巾，手工巧克力，围巾，手工巧克力…

教授重复了刚才的话，这回声音更嘶哑得犹如一座破钟。Joe赶紧拉了John的衣服，John才意识到自己被点名了，刷的一声从座位上弹了起来。

「啊！嗯…」望着几十双盯着他眼睛，他开始脸红了。

最后还是身为他同桌的Joe举手回答了这个问题，化解了一度尴尬的场面。

「听说Frankie学长明天就不来学校了！」

「搞什么嘛，身为班干却不来，是不是真的？」

「是真的啦，那天还是情人节呢！」

「一定是生病了，可怜的学长…」

……

Frankie就要不来学校的消息从他的班上传出，一传十，十传百，对于要送礼物的女孩子们来说可谓晴天霹雳。

「我可以借这本书两天吗？」

想了一天且没有认真听课的John，终于熬到了放学，独自走进了学校附近的图书馆并终于在烹饪类书架上找到了那本《一学就会的甜点》，看着图书管理员时眼睛闪闪发亮，小心翼翼地询问着。

「当然可以，孩子，在上面写上你的名字，电话和学校就好。」图书管理员是位和蔼可亲的，约莫四十岁的中年女子，险些没招架住John的眼神，在看到他一笔一划地写下自己的名字时，内心也做了一个决定。

天气越来越冷了呢。

John想着，将妈妈给他织好的羊毛围巾拉高到盖住了他的薄唇。他脚步也越来越轻盈了，因为他已经想好要给Frankie学长的惊喜了。

草莓巧克力。

「太好了，终于不用跑到超市买草莓了，之前邻居阿姨送的家庭装巧克力还在！」John回到家的第一件事，就是去厨房里的冰箱确认自己有没有缺材料，在目光扫到昨晚刚做好的奶油时，他想道:「对不起了，妈妈，奶油借我用一下…等我以后赚钱了，我买材料做蛋糕给你吃哦。」

John在做饭方面虽然说不上无师自通，但这可是他第一次做点心，他便把书上的做法步骤一字不漏地抄在一张纸上。他的脑海里浮现的便是多年以前在哪里见过的，鲜红的草莓蘸了棕黑色散发着馥郁的喷泉之后的画面，小巧又可爱。把所有的材料摆好以后，想到这份杰作将要诞生于自己手上，送到Frankie学长的手中时，John的心里开始小鹿乱撞了。

将一整板的牛奶巧克力切碎，并倒入到一个小碗里，加入了奶油搅拌的时候，他听到了沉重的脚步声和钥匙在转动的声音，是爸爸回来了。

「好香啊，John在研发什么好吃的东西呢？」父亲顺着巧克力的香味走进了厨房。只听哇的一声，准备要将巧克力放进锅里用水加热时的John，惊吓得松开了手，虽然下一秒碗就被接住了，但是巧克力酱还是飞溅他雪白的校服衬衫上。「爸，你可把我吓死了！」

「噢，还有好几只草莓呢…」

「那是…给Toni的惊喜啦，嘿嘿…」John撒了个小谎，临时用青梅竹马Toni来搪塞一下，应该就可以瞒过去了吧。

「等这次成功了，以后做给爸爸吃。」父亲的声音渐渐远去。

「呃…以后还会有更好吃的，再说啦！」天哪，计划差点露馅了，这可是给Frankie学长的东西，给家人先吃了就没有意义了。好在我及时接住，要是问爸爸拿钱买巧克力，会很为难他的。

水沸腾了，John小心地熄灭了火，等稍微冷却的时候自己拿出其中一个草莓蘸着巧克力酱，在它凝固的下一秒便咬了一口。

就是这个味道。

清新与浓郁的结合。

剩下的草莓，也被John以同样的方式准备好，放进了冰箱，准备到情人节那天亲自送给学长。

希望他吃了会开心一点…希望是的。一定是的。

带着这个想法，John进入了梦乡。

另一边Frank的新家。

什么时候开始变得这么奇怪的呢？是被「强制」安上「校草」这个头衔开始的吗？还是住进了这间大宅开始的吗？

Frank把被子盖过头顶，心却越来越难以平静。

因此他决定休一天的学，实则闭门谢客。

有一个问题他却很执着，他做了个梦，梦见自己如同天外来客，误打误撞进入了一个房间，里面特别宽敞明亮，塞满了特大号的棉花糖，他发现里面有一个拥有着一对白色长耳朵和一只球型尾巴的男孩，大概十四五岁，趴在其中一颗棉花糖睡得正香。他没看清那个男孩的脸。后来男孩醒了，开始在棉花糖丛中松松筋骨，接着还像玩跳板一样跳到一个又一个棉花糖上，累了就坐在上面休息。后来男孩发现有人来了，非但没有赶他走的意思，相反还邀请他过来一起玩。

「这些棉花糖可以吃的哦，你想到什么味道，吃起来就是什么味道。」两个男孩坐在同一个棉花糖上，兔耳朵男孩晃着他白皙的双腿。Frank打量了一下他的脸，觉得可能在哪里见过，可是Frank一直都想不起来这个人的名字来，也可能他们根本就不认识。

「那就薄荷味吧。」Frank回应了兔耳朵男孩，自己取下来吃了一口，松软的棉花糖在口里很快化开，正如男孩所说的成了薄荷味。

接着他想吃别的口味，棉花糖也随着他的心意变换了口味。

可是，直到他睡到快下午才醒，他都没有问那个男孩是谁，连影像都变得模糊。

为什么这个男孩我姓甚名谁都不知道，就出现在我梦里呢？一定是考前精神紧张吧。

当他准备下床时，他却两眼一黑，要是没有扶住床架，下一秒恐怕就会倒在地上。

「你醒了啊，一定是出了什么事情，你需要点新鲜空气。」在他下楼的时候，母亲早已换上了正装，在饭桌旁坐着等他，桌子上放着一杯橙汁。

「我还好，妈妈，只是最近不想出门，我也不会去哪里。」Frank低着头说道。「妈妈你该不会是…」

「是的，今天情人节，你爸爸订到了位置，说要跟我一起吃烛光晚餐呢。他马上就要过来接我过去了~总之先把这杯橙汁喝了吧，你的晚饭我已经准备好了~」母亲把手搭在他的肩上，听到窗外短促的汽车喇叭声，将要动身离开。

「噢对了，我还准备了两份的布丁和多一杯橙汁，我发现有个男孩一直在外面等着你呢，刚刚还看到他跑进了电话亭。」

「噢…那又怎样？」

「他好像等了有半天了吧，让别人等太久会很失礼的，总之先给他开门吧。」

「我说过我不想出门了…」

「是Terry家的小孩吧，他好像还给你准备了礼物哦。」在Frank一脸诧异地望着他的母亲，想着这个多年以前只听说过这个名字的人，怎么会突然来他家找他呢？「昨天我的同事告诉我他来过，我今天回图书馆上班的时候看了昨天的借出记录，发现上面有他的名字，还写着有那本点心书的名字，然后发现那孩子居然和你同一个学校呢…总之快让他进来吧，你们好好玩，我再不走，你爸爸又要来催我了，再见咯！」

「呃…再见，妈妈。」挥手道别从后门离开的母亲，Frank还是有点半信半疑，他向窗外的电话亭望去，那人早已不见了踪影。然而当他去看猫眼的时候，有个男孩站在那里。

他马上开了门。只见那个母亲口中的Terry家的小孩抱着一个方形盒子，上面系着棕色的丝带，他的双颊通红，脸上的雀斑不多，但清晰可见。身上的衣服有些单薄，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，Frank赶紧让他进来。

「你叫什么名字？」Frank在关上门以后问到。

男孩的回答，证实了母亲说的是对的。

「我叫Terry。John Terry。今年第一年修读A-Level，在班上也听说过Frankie学长的事。如果Frankie学长不介意的话，叫我John就可以了…」

Frank端详着John，对能的记忆也开始变得越来越清晰，那个兔耳朵男孩的脸，和面前的那张脸重叠了。

John的声音，Frank居然意外地觉得好听，甚至有点软绵绵的。相比于自己的嗓音，他也多想要和他差不多的嗓音。

这样的声音，不做歌手就有点可惜了。

「John…等我一下。」Frank走进了厨房，把那两个盛有布丁的小碟子和两个小叉子拿了出来，再回到厨房，拿出了一杯橙汁，「这是我妈妈准备好的布丁和橙汁，她担心你饿着，也给你准备了一份。」

「噢？真的吗？那太感谢了！」John的声音由于兴奋也变得稍微拉高了些。

不知怎么的，也许是从这一刻开始，Frank想多听听他说话，多听听那个声音。

「真好吃！要是我妈妈的技术也有这么棒就好了…」John对面前缺了一个口的布丁称赞道，「噢对了，很抱歉这么突然拜访学长家，听说学长身体不太舒服，我就准备了这个，希望你会感觉好一些…」

Frank险些被布丁给噎着了，开始咳嗽起来，把John吓了一跳，拿着他的杯子，在厨房的水龙头下接了一杯水放在Frank面前，等他停止咳嗽，捂着心口时，John才再度开口。

「Frankie学长你没事吧…」

「你是怎么知道我家地址的呢？」Frank没有生气，只是单纯想知道问题的答案。

「Joe Cole同学是我的同桌，他很喜欢跟我说你们之间一起玩的事，那个地址，也是让他代替我去问学长要的…」John双手捧杯，喝下了一口橙汁，接着说道，「可是我也知道学长也有好多好多的追求者，光是我班里就有三四个女孩子，我也不敢去招惹他们…就自己偷偷来了…」他的声音越来越小，却还是被Frank捕捉到了。

「原来是他啊，那没关系，我确实和他是关系不错的朋友，我可以现在看看里面的东西吗？」Frank抬起了头，只见John点了点头，便当着John的面打开了盒子，里面装着十颗包裹着巧克力的带蒂草莓，下面还垫着一张透明纸。

Frank瞪大了眼睛，他没想到面前的男孩居然会做点心，应该是在妈妈工作的图书馆借来的那本书学来的吧，虽然Frank对这一类书并没有太大兴致，但他还是认为，掌握了这项技能的人都应该值得尊重。

沉默持续了一段时间。两个人都能清晰听到客厅里挂钟指针转动的声音。

「呃…我听谁说过，冬天是吃草莓的季节呢，那是草莓最新鲜的时候。我不知道学长是否喜欢吃草莓，但…」John打破了沉默，其实心里也有一点担心，除了Frank所表现出的震惊，接下来Frank的动作让他很希望时间能定格在这一刻。

Frank一语不发，而是用右手的双指抓着草莓蒂，左手放在他的下巴下方，以免草莓汁弄脏他的衣服，或者巧克力渣掉在了家里的拼花桌布上。他咬下了第一口，鲜美的淡红色汁液立马从牙龈间迸发出，并扩散到整个口腔，被咬碎的巧克力也混合着草莓的清香，变得没有过分甜腻。

当听到Frank一边吃着草莓一边吐露了那句「Delicious」时，John内心的大石头终于放了下来。

「如果Frankie学长喜欢，就多吃几颗吧！」John端正地坐着，希望给心仪的学长留下一个良好的印象。他深吸了一口气，接着说道，「其实，希望Frankie学长不要觉得奇怪，我也…很喜欢学长，也不舍得学长走…就想在学长毕业以前，在今天，送给只有学长知道的一份心意。」话音刚落，他不用用手触碰，都感觉到自己的脸开始发烫。

Frank伸出双手，握住了John交叉着的双手，感觉到还是有些冰冷，便将力度加大了一些，用自己手上的体温去温暖John的手。

「John，我只在小的时候听爸爸说你是个足球天才，我没想到我在情人节这天会和他见面，更没想到这样的人还会做这么精致的点心，还特意在这么冷的时候挑最新鲜的草莓给我吃。说真话，我非常高兴。谢谢你的草莓巧克力！也谢谢你喜欢我！很抱歉今天让你等太久了。」Frank的嘴角微微上扬，想着要是把昨晚的棉花糖丛内看到那个兔耳朵男孩就是John的梦和他说了，后者会作何感想。

「那都是小时候的事了…没想到Frankie学长还会记得，哈哈哈…痒！」Frank偷偷伸出了其中一只手到John的腋下给他挠痒痒，他很快就招架不住了。接下来，局面很快就被Frank控制住了。

把吃剩下的东西放在一边，Frank跨越饭桌搂着John的肩，把嘴巴凑近了他的耳朵说道: 「我也很喜欢你，John，特别是你的声音，要是我们早点认识该有多好。节日快乐。」

「嗯！学长也节日快乐！」感受到Frankie学长呼出的热气，嗅到了无意间散发出来的体香，John感觉自己将要融化。

冬天是吃草莓的季节，或许更是告白的季节。John想着，嘴里被Frank塞了一颗草莓巧克力。

窗外开始下起雪来。

他们坐回了自己的位置，开心地吃着剩下的布丁和草莓巧克力，吃得不留痕迹。

「你要还书吗？孩子。」还是上次那个图书管理员，依然面带笑容地询问在问询台前的John。

「我来这里想知道自己是否可以延长租借期限。」John的目光比之前更加坚定了。

「你希望期限是多久？」

「六月，A-Level考试结束。」

Fin.


End file.
